Harry Potter and Sirius's Lost Daughter
by oOFairy Princess PunkOo
Summary: Sidney discovers who her father is.... But it could be deadly...
1. The Discovery

Sidney Bristol, and her story:  
  
I remember my parents vaguely, I'm not exactly sure why, they were there for me, even though, the circumstances are of a completely different nature, as to what you would call "There for me." I'll take you back, to when I was six, still not aware of whom my parents actually were. I sat on my wooden floor, my bed in back of me, and my father coming in with a wand.  
  
He handed it to me, and told me this: "Sidney, choices in life, can either be for the better, or for the worse of you." I looked at it, still in my childhood, and can still recall the cold grip of it, and what the coldness from it brought to my senses.  
  
I couldn't tell you exactly the feeling it portrayed, but can tell you only that it is something a child should never experience. As I grew older, I found my parents to be Death Eaters. As you know are Lord Voldermort's followers. They enrolled me to go to Hogwarts when I was born, knowing someday, I would be released into the wizarding world. With more then just my name, but also a scar on my forehead, Quite like Harry's,  
  
my parents fled after I was left there, with the mere memory of them. They released me over to Hogwarts early, a man by the name of Miah, took custody of me, by recommendation from Dumbledore.  
  
I've lived with him all my life, him, and his best friend named Russell. They brought me up right, well, depending on what you would consider right anyway. They had slight an idea that I was a witch, but when it happened, is surprisingly made Miah unbelieving, but Russell knew better. I guess Russell was ready for it to happen. I'd also changed a lot since being with them, instead of being a black haired girl, I had royal blue hair, that was in large curls, and I wore baggy jeans, instead of tight, my eyes, turned gray for some reason, and before being blue.  
  
That I couldn't explain. I wasn't exactly a tomboy, but I had learned to be tougher than the average girl is. The reason me being a witch scared Miah was because of the way it happened. I was sitting with Russell playing cards, when Miah walked in, with a case of Bud Light. I set down my cards, which were a flush, and Russell smiled, putting down a Royal Flush.  
  
"Damn, I lost again." I said, realizing my defeat; which was 5 out of ten. Russell started laughing, cracking open a beer.  
  
I glanced over at Miah, and all of a sudden, I told him what he was thinking. "I don't think that's such a good idea." It was weird, because he looked at me so strangely, as if I had invaded his mind or something.  
  
But what was even weirder, was I did read his mind, but having no idea how I did it. Russell smiled even wider than he already was, looking at Miah, and shaking his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked clueless as to why Russell was shaking his head.  
  
"I told you she's a witch, but did you believe me? No," He said rubbing it in his face.  
  
"I don't know Russ, it just seemed uncommon to have witches in Arlington don't you think?"  
  
"Not to me, what about Celeste? I mean you never doubted her for a second."  
  
"Well she proved herself right on the spot!"  
  
"She also told you that Sid was going to be one, but you didn't believe her."  
  
Miah said nothing. I smiled at Russell, and he returned it. "Good thing we got her stuff in advance, so we don't have to go all the way to damn London to get it." "Definitely Miah." I said, imagining being in London, the setting alone didn't seem to fit him, or Russell in any way at all.  
  
"Hold up Miah, we still need to get her there, it's at least forty miles from Surrey, and we're in Arlington. Which doubles it about a thousand times more."  
  
"You can take her." Said Miah, tossing Russell the keys. He sighed. "Off to the airport we go then. Get your stuff Sid, you've go a long ass trip ahead of you."  
  
I ran down the hall, and grabbed my trunk. Pulling it over to the door.  
  
"Miah, you can at least get off your lazy ass and help!" He said, lifting one side of the trunk. Miah came over, lifting the other side, and backing away while I opened the door. They tossed it up into the bed of Russell's black Toyota.  
  
"Get in,"  
  
He commanded, sticking a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. On my way over, Miah stuck out his arm to block my way, and squeeze me tightly into a hug.  
  
"Ill see you later kid." He ruffled my hair, as he always did in departure. I climbed into his truck, and we took off to the airport, Russell's green eyes peered around seeing if he could go forward, and he pushed on the gas slightly making it jolt alive, and cruise down into streets seeming to split thicker sets of buildings.  
  
"Hand me that visor behind you would you Sid."  
  
I reached behind me the visor was black with blue flames on the bill. It didn't really go with his Fox Racing hoodie, but it was definitely Russell.  
  
When we got there, he put my trunk on a trolley for me. He handed them the money for my ticket, and then handed the ticket to me. He sat there with me until my plane was called fifteen minutes later.  
  
He kissed me on the head, embracing me tightly; his hug seemed to be better than Miah's. He slipped a note into my pocket. "Wha?" He cut me short.  
  
"Go, it's going to leave without you."  
  
He nudged me forward. I ran, and made it just in time. I had loaded my luggage prior. I eased myself into a seat by the window, carefully unfolding the piece of paper. It said:  
  
Sidney, I'm going to miss you while your gone at Hogwarts, I hope your term is wonderful, and kick back, don't let the teachers nag you either, I know how they can be. I laughed at that. Your plane is probably leaving the airport now, and I'm probably watching it, and sighing. I know, I know, I'll have to get used to it, but hey, I love you ya know. Emmie and Marilyn should be coming to visit. I heard you send letters by owls, maybe Marilyn could help me with that huh?  
  
Marilyn was my biological sister, and Emmie, or AKA Emily, is my cousin. I smiled, and continued.  
  
Miah told me about Dumbledore and how he sent you here, but there's something big he didn't tell you. The scar on your forehead, Dumbledore knows more behind that than I, but your going to end up being associated with a boy named Harry Potter. I know the name sounds foreign to you, if it does look at you book called The new generation of wizard astonishment's It should tell you a thing or two about this boy. Now, as you also know your parents were Death Eaters, now I don't suggest you tell that to anyone, unless it's someone you can trust. I heard from The Daily Prophet that a man by the name of Sirius Black is also on the loose, so you should beware of him. I love you Sidney; I'll send you owls daily, I PROMISE! Love/Russell  
  
I was happy Russell gave me such a sweet letter. I gazed out the window, looking below, and sections of fields were the size of postage stamps. I looked down in my lap, and there was a ticket that said "Platform 9 ¾" I put it in my Jansport, placing it on the empty seat beside me, when a loud voice cackled overhead.  
  
"Please note, all passengers going to London England, make sure you're prepared to exit the plane within the next forty-five minutes. The convenience of this fast paced travel is provided be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry! Thank You! Have a nice flight!"  
  
I looked at the speaker above me in question. Did this mean that every single person on this plane was attending there? I thought to myself. "Best put on your robes Madame."  
  
I glanced up, seeing a stewardess smiling down at me. "Alright then." I replied. "Y.Your Sidney Bristol aren't you?" She asked flabbergasted. "Yes, why?" I asked wondering why she was so speechless. "It's the famous Sidney Bristol!" at that, the whole plane burst into whispers spreading like wildfire.  
  
"I'm honored, really Madame, if there's anything I can do, anything, just call me." "Al. Alright." I stammered. I pulled my robes on over my clothes, putting my wand in my pocket, but waving it slightly beforehand.  
  
The voice cackled again. "Please unbuckle your seatbelts, and get on the train please." I stepped into the isle, and every single pair of eyes stared at me, especially at my scar. I got off, and handed the person my ticket, and a blonde haired boy came up to me, putting his arm around me.  
  
"Right this way." He steered me into a compartment, and it was just he and I. "Do I know you?" I asked. "No, but your so stunningly gorgeous I just thought you 'ought to get to know me."  
  
I arched my eyebrow in question, and smiled mischievously. "Gorgeous huh?" I asked, teasingly. "Yeah, totally." He replied, sliding his hand around my waste. I found it comforting, and then again not. His eyes suddenly caught sight of my scar.  
  
"Are you related to scarhead?"  
  
He asked me his loft gaze averting to distaste.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked clueless.  
  
"Harry Potter, haven't you heard of him?"  
  
"My Uh, Uncle Russell told me about him once, but I dunno, he said I'd probably end up associating with him though."  
  
At that he moved his arm from around my waste, and glared at me coldly.  
  
"Then again, maybe you aren't that pretty."  
  
"What are you playing at?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed, and quietly using my hand to move my spike bracelet to my knuckles, just in case I had to lay into him. But moved it back, knowing that was unsporting.  
  
Then, suddenly, our lips crashed together, and I was totally confused. I pushed him back. "What and the hell are you doing?" I asked, furious he violated me, and yet, I began to like him even more.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know." He replied.  
  
"Where might this Harry Potter be?" I asked him, curiously.  
  
"In the compartment next door." I walked out, and knocked on the other door. A girl with bushy brown hair answered.  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking from my scar to my face puzzled. "I need to speak with a boy named Harry Potter please." I asked kindly.  
  
Then from behind her a stunningly handsome boy with ravishing green eyes stood up, and looked as the girl did from my scar to my face puzzled. Hermione closed the door behind him pulling down the blinds.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. "I'm Sidney Bristol." I said, extending my hand. He took it. "Pleasure,"  
  
He replied as a smile slid onto his face. "I was wondering about some things." I said rather shyly afraid of what he would think of me. "Mhm," He replied. "Well, do you know something about me that.Perhaps I don't?" "I'm not sure if what happened to you happened to me." He replied slowly.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I wasn't sure what to say to her. So instead I asked her,  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
She pondered the question, her hair in big royal blue curls framing her face, I thought she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Um, I want to think it's Sidney Marie, Black, Bristol, Knouss."  
  
"Black?" I asked her immediately thinking of Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I Black is the er' Biological father, Bristol is the second one that stuck with me through court bonds, and Knouss, is my current adopter's last name." She replied.  
  
"You don't look a thing like Sirius." I thought aloud. She suddenly looked at me, her eyes huge in fear. "Y.You know him?" She stammered.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I replied.  
  
"Well, my Uncle said to look out for him, to. To, stay away from him if I saw him."  
  
"Nonsense, he wouldn't hurt a fly, I can introduce you to him if you'd like."  
  
She gawked at me, horror struck. Tomorrow after classes we go to Hogsmeade, you can see him there."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Come in, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine."  
  
Sidney's POV I followed behind him seeing a few faces I hadn't before. "This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny Weasley." They all took my hand, but the boy named Ron seemed awestruck by me.  
  
"Have a seat." Said Harry scooting over. I sat down, and tried to catch a peek out to the blonde haired boy.  
  
"You know Malfoy do you?" Asked Ron interested.  
  
"Is Malfoy his name?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a real jerk too." Added Harry rather rudely, but personally I found it funny.  
  
There was a rapping on the door that immediately turned into a pound. Ginny got up to answer it.  
  
"I need to get what's rightfully mine back Potter." Stated Malfoy rather coldly.  
  
Harry glanced at me. "I'll be back if I can." I said being chauffeured out the door by Malfoy's forceful arm.  
  
He pulled me back into the compartment, and looked at the emblem on my robes. "Gryffindor?" He spat with distaste.  
  
"You do belong with those Mudblood's then." I knew I had heard that term before, and knew it was horribly grotesque in the use of it. So at that I turned around, and went back into Harry's compartment.  
  
"Too much of a jerk for you Sid?"  
  
Asked Harry scooting over again. "Yes! Where's Ron, and Ginny, and Hermione?" I asked noticing greatly of their absence.  
  
"They went to ask the driver why we stopped I suppose." I nodded, eyeing his green eyes, and noticing how brilliant they were.  
  
"So this Sirius Black could be my father?" "Possibly. I just need to see Sirius's history." After that everything went fast, the feast, the classes, I disliked Snape the most. And finally came Hogsmeade.  
  
I kept on my cloak, and my uniform, I didn't really care what I looked like. "Did you get your backpack?" Asked Harry as I descended the staircase into the common room.  
  
"Yeah," I replied swinging my bag into view. Hermione stood there, shining with her hair her usual, but she had makeup on.  
  
"I didn't know witches use makeup." I said eyeing Hermione. They don't. You said I could use yours." I nodded. "You did a nice job." I commented. She had shimmer dust over her eyes, bringing out the eyeliner, and the blue mascara. I didn't have makeup on, except for the eyeliner I applied before coming into the common room. I liked adding a little drama to my eyes.  
  
"What are these?" asked Hermione holding up a plastic container holding my beloved purple contacts I thought I had lost. "My contacts!" I exclaimed immediately unscrewing the lids, and putting them in. Turning my eyes a light shade of purple. "Interesting." Said Hermione observing. "Let's get outta here before they leave without us."  
  
Said Harry, heading for the portrait hole. Hermione and I along with a late Ron followed behind him and leaving to roam the streets of Hogsmeade. "Do we have to go up this dreaded hill again?"  
  
Asked Hermione aggravated. Once we got to the top, we reached the mouth of a cave, containing a scruffy black dog. It automatically turned into a man with long ragged black hair, and ragged robes, and he happened to be wearing a smile. "I thought you brought me a surprise?" He asked looking around eagerly.  
  
"We did."  
  
Said Harry. He nudged me to go forward. I stepped up to him. He looked at my face, and felt my curls with his hands.  
  
Though they were callused, his touch felt familiar. Suddenly memories rushed over me like a raging river. I saw a man that looked exactly like him feeling my curls as he did now. I slightly snapped out of it replying dazedly,  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Sidney? Sid, Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
I replied looking up into his eyes. He hugged me, it was a nice hug, and ever so familiar. I felt a tear catch into my hair.  
  
"Oh, daddy don't cry." I said flinging my arms around him embracing him tightly.  
  
"Harry, where did you find her?" He asked his voice shaking.  
  
"She found me Sirius." He said, trying not to cry too.  
  
He let go of me marveling me at every angle. "You look so much like your mother. Take those wretched things out of your eyes."  
  
I took them out, putting them into the casing. "Ah, they're gray, just like the doctor said they'd be."  
  
He pulled out his wand.  
  
"I want to see the natural color." Black swirled out of the blue. "You have my hair!" He exclaimed.  
  
Hermione burst out in tears.  
  
"Can you explain this?" I asked pointing to the scar on my forehead. "Ah, Sidney that isn't the original you're supposed to have. That was in place for the one that the Dark Lord gave you.  
  
He flicked his wand, and the scar there disappeared, and the new one formed, on my right arm. I pulled up my sleeve, and saw a skull, with a snake protruding out of its mouth.  
  
"The Dark Mark."  
  
Breathed Harry and Ron at the same time. "He gave that to you, because you were one of his liked victims. He said at the end of your last day here at Hogwarts, you would go to him, and become his wife."  
  
"His what?" I replied rather appalled.  
  
"I know, but by now, he's gone. Thanks to Dumbledore." He said gratefully. I released a heavy sigh. "I'm so glad that that didn't come true!"  
  
He smiled. "I brought a little something extra."  
  
I began to dig into my bag, pulling out a small case. I flicked my wand and it turned into a full sized acoustic guitar. I pulled out a sheaf of parchment. Having tabs on it. I strummed it, and tuned it a little bit.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Ron amazed. "It's a guitar, muggles use it to play music." I examined my nails with the thick black nailpolish on them, recovering the chips with my wand. I began playing chords, warming up my hands, and getting in my rhythm.  
  
I smiled as they sat around me, listening, and passing "dad" food they had collected from the kitchens. I began it soft, reading the tabs, and once I began I remembered all that I learned the following summer. I cleared my throat, and began to sing.  
  
"Summer air reminds me of, all the feelings of your love, and what it was like when we were together oh, walkin' all along the beach you were never far from reach and you held me through the stormy weather oh. And I-I wanna fall in love tonight, and I remember when you said every thing is gonna be all right. Layin' in the summer grass you told me not to talk so fast cuz' I told you how I feel, you made me feel right at home you told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel. I know we talked about it I just can't get around it I just want one more night with you. I-I wanna fall in love tonight, and I remember when you said every thing is gonna be all right. The smell of Octobers everywhere and all these things I just don't care cuz' now you've gone away I-----I wanna fall in love tonight, and I remember when you said everything's gonna be all right -Fades-." -Good Charlotte.  
  
They applauded.  
  
"Where ever did you learn to do that?" Asked Hermione. "I just kind of picked it up, and started playing." I replied putting it back in its case, shrinking it, and putting it back into my bag. "Amazing!" Commented Sirius. "Bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Thanks, guys, it's nothing really. By the way dad, I have something else for you." I pulled out a family album, putting it into his hands, the bound leather, softening with age.  
  
"It's as if you knew you were seeing me." He said, giving a glance in Harry's direction.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything, it's not like we exactly planned it." He said in defense. "All right Harry, I believe you." He flipped through it, his eyes brimming with tears again.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for all of this Sid, really I am." "Awe Dad, it's all right, I mean we have each other now." He smiled. "You know, we better get going." Said Harry, getting up, and helping me up. Ron and Hermione followed us down the hill, but seemed to have gone astray, leaving Harry and I alone for the first time ever.  
  
"You're really lucky you know."  
  
I nodded, following him down the confusing, and yet winding streets.  
  
"Would you mind me taking you somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"No, not at all why?" "No, it's just I had a place in mind that I thought you might like to go to." I smiled. "Sure."  
  
He led me far into Hogsmeade. And turned a left off of Knockturn Alley, and led me up a nice green hill with a single tree pearched out at the top. He sat underneath it, and I followed, sitting beside him.  
  
"I usually come here to sit and think, other times I use it to get away from everybody, but I thought you just might like to sit and talk for a while."  
  
It seemed I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I was going to wait. "So Harry, what happened to your parents?" He cleared his throat, and looked at me, with his gentle green eyes. "Lord Voldermort killed them, well actually Peter Pettigrew, but still, he was his accomplice." "Ah, I see, my parent's were Death Eaters, and I didn't really find out until I came here. I mean, it scared the hell out of me you know?"  
  
He smiled, and put his hand to my face. "You look like Sirius so much, except the face seems different. "Is that a bad thing?" "No, not at all," he said pulling me closer to kiss me. We began to, but were interrupted my Hermione's voice calling to Harry. "Hurry! It's Sirius! LOOK!"  
  
Harry stood up, to see him kissing Madame Rosemerta on the cheek. Harry smiled, and gave Hermione thumbs up, turning back to me.  
  
"Now where were we, he asked, his lips interrupting my reply.  
  
He abruptly stopped, and suddenly I could taste blood in my mouth.  
  
"Are you what I think you are?" He asked. "I.I don't know, what do you think I am?" I asked cluelessly. "You're a.A Vampire!" He exclaimed, backing away.  
  
"A what?" I asked in shock.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Blood continuously kept seeping into my mouth. "You heard me! You're a Vampire!" She looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry!" She cried, tears beginning to form behind her soft gray eyes.  
  
"Do you realize what a danger you are? And now you've tasted my blood, I bet you'll creep up to my bed in the middle of the night, and suck me as dry as a bone, and have no remorse either!"  
  
"Just because I'm different than you doesn't mean I'm some heartless beast you should be afraid of!"  
  
"How can I trust you? Vampires go mad you know? Not getting the blood they thirst for, and then they end up into fit swallowing their tongues!"  
  
She got whole-heartedly hurt, and ran down the hill, tears splashing down her front.  
  
Sidney's POV  
  
I ran down the hill, and out of Hogsmeade. I am a monster! I thought to myself, running as fast as I could, busting into Hogwarts, and up into my Dormitory, now positively howling. Hermione looked over at me and came over.  
  
"What's wrong Sidney?" She asked me comfortingly.  
  
I looked at her, and bared my fangs. "These."  
  
I said. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Wow, I did know you were a Vampire!" "Neither did I, I really scared Harry, he hates me now." "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he's just."  
  
"Just?" "I don't know, he's been weird lately." My tears began to subside, and I put my hair behind my ears.  
  
"What about Sirius?" I asked, beginning to get worried. "I didn't mean to run out on him like that."  
  
"He knows Sidney, it's okay." "So what? Was my mom a Vampire then?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, probably." She said. She pulled out her wand. "Do you want to get rid of them. for now, you can get them back, I'll just counter the spell I did to remove them."  
  
"Okay," I said. I kept my fangs bared, and she flicked her wand, and they shrunk back to normal teeth.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
I exclaimed, flinging my arms around her. "You're welcome." She said. "I'm gong back to see Sirius." I said hurriedly, stuffing things in my bag,  
  
"Besides, he should have someone with him on Christmas." "But Sidney, what about the Dementors, and Voldermort, I mean in Hogsmeade, he could get after you."  
  
"Nah, I'll be okay, trust me."  
  
I walked down the spiral staircase. "Sidney, stop, please you don't know what you're risking." She pleaded.  
  
I opened the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm going Hermione." I said finally.  
  
She stood atop the staircase going down into the hall, looking after me. I turned myself invisible, and walked though the oak doors. 


	2. Merry Christmas

Dumbledore appeared in the cave, several things happened at once, Sirius lost his grip, and Pettigrew ran toward Dumbledore, groveling at his feet.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at him, mused. Sirius kept shooting dagger glares at the back of Pettigrew's head, furious Pettigrew would even dare go near him.  
  
"I'm sorry! For everything I've done, please forgive me!" He cried.  
  
"You're not sorry." Sirius spat, "You wanted the power, to be Voldermort's second hand, come now have you lost you're complete sense of good and evil?"  
  
"Now Sirius, maybe he is sorry, you never know the remorse of a person until they're groveling at your feet." He smiled at Sirius jokingly. He returned it.  
  
"So you forgive me?" Asked Peter, (rather stupidly on his part).  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius, then down at Peter, whom was in tears.  
  
"No Peter, I couldn't possibly give you that satisfaction."  
  
He walked towards Sirius, as Peter gripped the back of Dumbledore's robes.  
  
Dumbledore turned around.  
  
"Please, good sir, I see the kindness in your eyes, your heart."  
  
"As if you could look that far." Remarked Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, and continued walking, and Pettigrew lost grip missing his stride.  
  
He looked over from Sirius to me, lying on the floor.  
  
"Dear god, is she all right?" He asked, coming, and kneeling beside me.  
  
"Voldermort did it." Pettigrew squeaked.  
  
"He did, did he?" Asked Sirius glaring fiercely at him.  
  
"I. I don't know how he does it. He just does." He answered.  
  
Sirius noticed he had reached for my wand, lying forgotten on the floor. He walked over, and put his foot lightly on his hand, as Pettigrew gripped it, he put his weight down, and Peter squealed in pain. He picked it up, and pointed it at him.  
  
"How dare you, even come here, and ask Almbus for forgiveness you stupid little prat. How gullible do you think he is? He's the greatest sorcerer in the world, and you think you could underestimate him so easily?"  
  
"That is where you're wrong. Said Peter. The Dark Lord is the greatest sorcerer in the world."  
  
Sirius's eyes went ablaze with hatred. "What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I told you-." Sirius picked him up by his throat against the wall.  
  
"You." Sirius hit a pressure point, and Peter dropped to the floor.  
  
"How's Sidney?" He asked, walking over. "She's all right, I think she's coming around." He replied.  
  
"That's wonderful. I knew doing something to Peter would break the bond."  
  
"Yes, he answered, but Harry's bond grows stronger."  
  
"Harry.?" He thought about it, and realized what must've been happening.  
  
"Where are they?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"My office," He answered.  
  
"Voldermort could kill him couldn't he?"  
  
"No, not as long as he's in my office. There's too much of my strength there."  
  
"Did you make sure they would stay in there? I mean, Harry's just like James. One pinch of curiosity, and he's out of there looking."  
  
"Hermione and Ron will counter him." He replied.  
  
"I would think Harry would convince them otherwise."  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much Sirius. They won't go against my word."  
  
I finally arose to consciousness. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"It's really a long story." Sirius answered.  
  
"It is indeed Miss. Black, let's get you out of here, and back with the others."  
  
It felt weird for me to be called "Black" when I was so used to Knouss. Dumbledore apperated me to his office. Harry sat there, kneading his forehead with his knuckles.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked him looking from Harry's, to Ron and Hermione's face. Harry sullenly shook his head, and I sat down.  
  
~*Meanwhile back in the cave atop Hogsmeade*~  
  
Pettigrew arose to Consciousness, and Sirius looked down at him.  
  
"Are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you Peter?"  
  
"James." He began.  
  
Sirius eyed him. "What about James?" He asked, his tongue still aflame from their last little upbringing several minutes before.  
  
"He would've wanted it otherwise."  
  
You could hear Dumbledore scoff from behind Sirius.  
  
"You know what James would've wanted?" He asked, as if daring him to answer.  
  
"He would've wanted to see his boy grow up Peter, he would want you dead right now if he knew what had happened, how you framed me. I would never have done anything to hurt Lily and James, and you transfigured, left me to deal with those damn muggle police, and I'll tell you one thing, I'm keeping you alive because Dumbledore's here, and you deserve to be thrown in Azkaban, not me Peter."  
  
"The Dark Lord will see to it that you're dead along with that boy, because of what you did to one of his loyal servants!" He squeaked.  
  
"Loyal? You call yourself loyal? Correct me if I'm wrong Peter, won't you die if the dear old kind Dark Lord hears of your failure, and our defeat? And I know you were trying to use Sidney as a lure for all the people that would come looking for her. But look at you now, you coward. Cowering in a corner, begging forgiveness, I would think Voldermort would've taught his followers not to beg for mercy."  
  
Peter looked up at him. "You'll pay for this! I swear it, by the Dark Lord, as soon as I'm thrown, he'll kill you, and you won't even realize it until it's already done you fool."  
  
"Now, now Peter you can't be swearing things Voldermort (Peter flinched) couldn't possibly be capable of now can you?" Asked Dumbledore smartly.  
  
Peter ached to say something, but held his tongue.  
  
"I'm going to go check on the others, I trust Sirius, you won't do anything drastic. I'm also informing the Ministry of Pettigrew's finding. He smiled sarcastically in Peter's direction, and then said, "I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Yes sir, you can trust me." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had vanished. 


	3. Peter's last shot

"Is everything ready Peter?" Asked Voldermort.  
  
"I. Yes sir." He stammered.  
  
There were torches lit around the walls, and it was as errie as any place for Voldermort, who gave that essence to any room he entered.  
  
"Do you have any information on the girl?" He asked.  
  
"B.Black's daughter sir?"  
  
"Who else's daughter am I looking for? Yes, Peter, Black's daughter."  
  
"She's currently at Hogwarts." He answered sheepishly.  
  
"Dumbledore's there, now that could pose a problem." He put his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"But sir, she has to take Black back to the cave after the Christmas Holidays, perhaps we could get her then?"  
  
"Brilliant Peter, bloody brilliant, I could kiss you!" He thought about it. "Nevermind, forget that, we need to get a move on, cultivate a plan, she is so elusive, we don't want to loose her, she is precious, too, too precious."  
  
"I've got one sir." He answered.  
  
"And that might be?" He asked.  
  
"I could turn into the rat again, and knowing her she would."  
  
"That could use some thinking, but Black recognizes you that way, what if he saw you? And his daughter?"  
  
"I can do it master, let me please, this once, prove my loyalty to you once again, please."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to trust you, but just this once, and if it fails, you'll die, do you understand Peter?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do." He answered boldly. 


	4. Peter's big mistake

The Christmas Holidays were over in quick time, and the snow began to lessen, promising Herbology, and cold shivering; lessons in the slimy Dungeons. The snow drifted heavily onto the mountaintop, making my footing slip, eventhough I thought they were secure in the crevasses.  
  
I walked in the damp cold cave; my footsteps echoing and he (as a dog) shook himself off, and transformed. His hair was a mess, within a thousand snow flurries, his hair was dripping wet, as the fire's embers began to illuminate the cave, and the wood began to smolder.  
  
I turned around, and saw a miniscule rat curl up in a ball by the fire snuggling itself. "Look daddy, that rat's really cute." "What rat?" He asked, looking around as if to see someone suspicious.  
  
"Down there, getting warm by the fire." He walked around, and looked down, and picked it up.  
  
"Pettigrew, he hissed. "What are you doing here?" He held it rather tightly, a little too tightly.  
  
It squeaked, eyeing him sweetly with his beady little eyes.  
  
"Pettigrew? Isn't he that guy that-?"  
  
"Yes," He answered looking at the rat.  
  
"Framed me the little bastard." He spat. "Hand me your wand Sidney." He said. I handed it to him. He muttered a spell I couldn't make out, and the rat turned into a balding old man.  
  
Sirius gripped him hard around the throat.  
  
"Voldermort send you?" He asked. Pettigrew didn't answer.  
  
"DID HE SEND YOU?" He bellowed. I cringed, never hearing that viciousness in his voice before.  
  
"Yes, he sent me." He answered his voice small, breathless.  
  
"Who were you after?" He asked, his voice calmer.  
  
Pettigrew pointed a weak finger at me. I backed up, scared.  
  
"He can't hurt you Sidney, trust me."  
  
I felt my arm sear in pain. Tears began welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Daddy?" I asked weakly. He turned his gaze onto me.  
  
"My scar's burning." I fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Ten miles away, Harry looked at his best friend Ron.  
  
"My scar's hurting again." He said weakly.  
  
"Worse then before?" asked Ron, beginning to look scared.  
  
Harry nodded. "Should we get you to Madame Promfrey?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, now." He said, gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called. She ran down the stairs.  
  
"I heard, I was coming already, are we going to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Dumbledore, and we better get a move on." Ron answered.  
  
They entered his office holding Harry up Dumbledore came over, a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. "My scar's burning really bad, it's like in my fourth year, when Voldermort could touch me, but worse."  
  
"Harry, sit down." Ron and Hermione eased him into a chair.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure why this happens to you my boy, but we're going to try and figure it out."  
  
Harry couldn't possibly speak though the pain, so he nodded.  
  
"Close your eyes," He said gently.  
  
A vision of Sirius and I flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Pettigrew!" His voice croaked.  
  
"Where?" Chorused Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione together.  
  
"In the cave, atop Hogsmeade!"  
  
"You stay here with Harry, I'll be back."  
  
In the blink of an eye Dumbledore had vanished. 


	5. Fudge's renewed faith

By the time I got to the top of the hill I was really shivering, my now black hair had caught snow flurries, and would occasionally fly off with the gust. I walked into the mouth of the cave, and the shaggy black dog was nestled up near a small handmade campfire.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
I whispered, crouching next to him. The dog groggily looked up, and saw me, turning into Sirius.  
  
"Sidney, what are you doing here, it's bloody cold, and I don't want you getting sick."  
  
"I came to bring you back to Hogwarts with me." I said. "All I need to do is transfigure you." I pulled out my wand.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I swear, I'm McGonagall's top student next to Hermione."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I flicked my wand, and in a swirl of bluish green light, there was a fluffy black cat lying on the ice-cold floor looking up at me.  
  
"Okay, get in the bag, I'll leave the flap open so you can breathe." He got in, and contently meowed.  
  
I trudged down the hill, and turned us invisible, walking back though the oak doors, and into the common room.  
  
"I thought you were staying with him?" Said Hermione. Harry and Ron looked completely puzzled.  
  
"Here he is, he's staying with us instead."  
  
I opened the bag, and let Sirius out into the table, a gigantic poof ball of fur. It meowed at Harry.  
  
"Brilliant! Harry exclaimed. Now he can spend Christmas with us!"  
  
"Let's go down to the Great Hall, and grab some food." Sirius meowed, and jumped eagerly into the bag, and meowed again.  
  
I laughed. "All right, all right, we'll hurry." We hurried to the great hall, and Sirius kept eyeing Dumbledore.  
  
"He knows," I whispered. "He does?" Chorused Harry, Hermione, and Ron all at the same time.  
  
"How else could we have him here?" I asked.  
  
The feast began, and we ate, and let Sirius go at it.  
  
He kept gnawing at a giant piece of Turkey, trying to put it in the bag.  
  
I looked at him. "We'll take care of it." At that he ate it, and ate the rest that he happened to manage into the bag. He meowed, and licked the plate clean.  
  
Everyone was looking at us strangely. Dumbledore kept smiling.  
  
Once the feast was over, we went back into the Common Room, and played Chess, and anything else really, while Sirius got a chair in front of the fire, curled up, and fell asleep.  
  
"I can't believe my dad's a cat." I whispered looking at him. 


	6. Wormtail's defeat

Eventually the summer blew in, and Sidney did in fact have a wonderful summer going back and fourth through Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, and partying until the sun came up.  
  
Eventually Sirius re-married, (to Madame Rosemerta) and had Harry and Sidney to thank for it. Harry and Sidney still attend Hogwarts at the age of fifteen, living a better life then they ever had before. (Except it Sidney's case).  
  
Sidney currently at this point in time resides at the Knouss residence, but the question still remains. "What happened to Peter?"  
  
Peter Pettigrew is in Azkaban, being held in solitary confinement, and escorted everywhere by Dementors. The "Kiss" Should be administered in six months time, accordingly.  
  
(Please tell me if you liked it people!!! R&R) 


	7. The Papers

Russell stood framed in the doorway. I looked at them all. They were completely stumped as to who he was.  
  
My cousin Emily came in and Marilyn looked around.  
  
"Man this is really cool!" She played with her tongue ring, and smiled.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked.  
  
I grinned back at her.  
  
"I saw Wood Harry." She smiled.  
  
"Not to be rude, he began, but who are you people?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "That's Emmie, that's Russell, and that's Marilyn."  
  
Russell looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at him. Russell extended his hand to him, and he took it. "Sirius Black." He said. "I'm as you know, Russell Knouss."  
  
They both smiled at each other. Everyone began talking. Dumbledore looked at us all, and cleared his throat. "Mr. Knouss?" Russell had a thick sheaf of papers clutched in his hand. He shakily placed them on the desk. He looked over at Sirius.  
  
"I can visit her anytime I want right?" He asked, forcing himself to hold back tears.  
  
"Sure, definitely."  
  
He gripped his pen, but every time he went to put his hand on the paper, he pulled his hand away. Everyone had crowded him, not really though, they were mostly watching him.  
  
"I. I can't sign this." He said.  
  
Sirius said nothing. I just began to cry, Emmie just looked at me, and Marilyn looked at Russell.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to be with your real father. He began. It's just, I just. Can't."  
  
"I understand." Said Sirius from in back of him.  
  
"I mean, do I have to sign her off completely?" He asked.  
  
"We could have joint custody, in case anything was to happen." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I could deal with that." He said.  
  
Dumbledore flipped a few pages, and Sirius came, and stood beside him. Russell signed Russell S. Knouss, It came out thick with the quill, and Sirius signed, Sirius G. Black. Once done, they slid the paper's over to Dumbledore, who documented it.  
  
"You take good care of her." Said Russell.  
  
"Trust me, I will." He swore.  
  
Russell smiled, and so did he. We walked out running into Fred and George. "We heard you're cleared," Beamed Fred. "We thought we'd take you to the Three Broomsticks, and order some Butterbeers."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Sure, definitely." He answered.  
  
We arrived at the tree broomsticks cold, and shivering, eventhough the weather was thawing; it still managed to be extremely cold. We entered the pub, and our coldness melted into the room as we sat down.  
  
"We'll be back."  
  
Fred and George walked over to Madame Rosemerta, and ordered eight Butterbeers. Harry began emptying his pockets onto the table; he pulled out the Maurder's Map, and set it on the table unfolded. Sirius looked at it.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" He asked him. Harry smiled.  
  
Sirius put my wand to the tip of the parchment, and whispered something, and a map sprang onto the page.  
  
"Wow," He muttered, watching the miniscule black dots walk along the parchment paper.  
  
"James would be delighted to know you had this." He said his eyes shining.  
  
Then words scrawled onto the page. "Moony, and Prongs bid Mr. Padfoot Hello." Sirius grinned.  
  
"You have no idea how awesome this is!" He said, watching the paper.  
  
Fred and George looked at him.  
  
"You're Padfoot?" They chorused together.  
  
He nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Wow! You're our hero!"  
  
Sirius smiled. "You had it too then? He asked.  
  
"Did we? Hell yes we did! We gave it to him, we know it by heart."  
  
"Just what it was meant for." He smiled.  
  
"I never really thought James's own son would ever have it, but then again, who am I to assume, you turned out to be just like him."  
  
Marilyn just sat there, and looked. She was in kind of a daze really. Emily was busy talking to Russell, and I also watched.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius. "What was he like?" He asked, taking a swig of his Butterbeer.  
  
"Adventurous, Smart, Damn good on a Broomstick, Harry smiled. Mischievous, Fun. He was everything really. Nice, Considerate, he really loved your mother by the way, and he really loved you too."  
  
Harry just looked at him awestruck. Speechless.  
  
"He must've been a real great guy, too bad I never knew em'."  
  
"Sure you do Harry, he's in your heart isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's completely different."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Do you realize I have two of you now?"  
  
I looked at him, and then to Harry.  
  
"What'd you mean two of you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Harry's Godfather, I promised him he could move in as soon as my name was cleared."  
  
"Oh," I replied.  
  
The whole mental image of having my Dad all to myself just blew up in my face.  
  
I just sort of sat there, and thought, How could he do this? But then I would think, Harry and Sirius have been planning this way before I even came into the picture. Or I would think this really sucks. But other then that, I just let it smooth itself over. I'm pretty sure everything will work out fine. I reassured myself.  
  
Marilyn suddenly stood up. Russell and Emmie looked at her.  
  
"Look,"  
  
Sirius turned around and saw a black cloaked figure begin to sweep its way into the pub, it's hood up, concealing its face.  
  
"I have a really weird feeling about that guy." She said.  
  
The cloaked figure began over towards our table. Russell watched. I noticed he was headed more in my direction then anyone else's.  
  
I grabbed my wand from the table, noticing he had his in hand.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
He still had his wand in his hand, out of instinct I pointed mine at him.  
  
"Expelleramus!" I shouted.  
  
His wand soared in the air, and I caught it, and tossed it to Marilyn. She had the one I tossed her at ready too, just in case he tried to pull anything.  
  
"You're smarter then when I last saw you." I for some errie reason. I Could tell he was smiling underneath that shadow.  
  
He came closer, and Russell stood up, along with everyone else, but he moved in front of me.  
  
"Answer her question," He said venomously, his green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
He put his hood down, his hair wasn't exactly spiked, but it was messy. He had it greenish blue, and Amber eyes.  
  
"Damien!" I exclaimed flinging my arms around him.  
  
Everyone had a "What the hell?" Look on their faces. "Who's he?" Asked Ron, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I've known him for a while. I said, you should know him Russ." I added.  
  
Russell looked harder.  
  
"Its you! He said. Sid's first boyfriend."  
  
Sirius looked at him, and then at me. "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Really," I answered looking at him.  
  
Eventually he left, and we did too. The sky was blotted black, and royal blue shadowing the stars overhead. I breathed in the icy night air, as we entered the Castle together, and I wished them goodbye. Knowing I would see them all this summer. I knew it would top every one. 


	8. Epologue

"Well, I'll be damned, and you have Black too, I'd really like to hear the explanation of this Almbus." Said Fudge interested by the sight before him.  
  
"Sirius, Said Dumbledore kindly. If you would be so kind as to tell Fudge of the little dilemma before us please."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"He framed me." He said pointing a vicious finger at Peter.  
  
"Did he now?" Asked Fudge, a smile slowly sliding onto his face.  
  
"What about the Thirteen Muggles eh?" He asked.  
  
"He did it, I swear he did it! He curses them, and then the next thing I knew he had vanished! He had turned into a rat, which ended up belonging to one of the students here. I saw him in the Daily Prophet, and noticed his missing finger. I undoubtedly am also an unregistered Animagi. I turned into a dog in Azkaban, because Dementors can feel the feelings of dogs, they can only feed of human emotion. And I slipped right past them one night, they didn't even know I had gone until someone had actually checked."  
  
Fudge's jaw hung open. "That's bloody brilliant! No wonder though, you are a criminal mastermind, no wonder Almbus here believed you were innocent!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I believe Corneilus, I'm sure I'm capable of doing so myself." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well what do you have to say?" Fudge looked down at Peter.  
  
"I'm innocent! I swear it! He LIES!"  
  
"For god sake! This is insane, he's Voldermort's second hand, Minister you have to see that!" Pleaded Sirius.  
  
"Be that as it may," Said Fudge, what do you want me to do about it? What proof is there pending against him anyway?"  
  
Sirius went towards him, and gripped Peter's hand showing Fudge the missing finger.  
  
"Dear god, it is him! Can I take him Almbus?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Please, please do." He said relieved.  
  
"As of now Mr. Black, you're a free man, I'm glad we've got the right one this time."  
  
Sirius had never been so happy in his entire life.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius looked at him. "Professor?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I walk back, you know. As a dog?"  
  
"Most certainly,"  
  
Dumbledore Apperated, and Sirius formed into the shaggy black dog, and romped down the hill gleefully, every once and a while slipping in the snow. He got into the castle, and kept going, and went all the way up to Dumbledore's office, shaking himself off.  
  
"You did it!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Marvelous," Said Hermione looking at the shaggy black dog with shining eyes.  
  
I just smiled, at a loss for words.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the office, Dumbledore opened it, and I smiled even wider. 


End file.
